Net Navi EXE
by Tango Saltat
Summary: [Shounen-ai in future chapters] Rockman.EXE fic. Netto, Enzan, and many more characters become involved in an adventure that continues to escalate in both the real and internet world. Humor, romance, with a touch of angst abound.


****

Net Navi EXE

Chapter 1: Fresh Air

____________

It was a typical, winter day in Den City with the bright sun shining its rays into a classroom of Akihara Elementary. All the students sat in desks that were neatly lined up, facing a young woman with auburn hair, curled up into rolls by her neck. She yammered on about some math problem while one of her students with floppy, yet spikey brown hair, wearing a huge light blue bandana, was yawning. Through his lazy, light brown eyes, he stared out the window and daydreamed. He absolutely hated Mathematics, but every once in a while, he actually tried to pay attention. However, it was near five minutes to the bell, and he was BORED.

"Psst! Netto-kun! Pay attention!" whispered a familiar voice that came from the computer on his desk. "You don't want to get caught daydreaming! Class is almost over, so just hang on a little bit more, okay?" 

Netto snapped awake and gave his blue net navi a sheepish smile. "Gomen, Rockman," he quickly whispered. He rested his chin upon his hand and shifted his eyes around the room. They first landed upon each of his friends who were, for the most part, listening to the lecture, but they were just as eager as he was to get dismissed. Next, his gaze shifted over to a certain black and white haired boy who sat right at the front corner of the classroom. Ijuuin Enzan had always sat up there.

__

But that's because he'll be the first to leave! Netto thought.

Enzan stared straight ahead, piercing blue eyes focused on the teacher with a completely stoic expression, his white bangs shadowing his face. One could only imagine what was going on through his skunk-haired head. 

__

Okay... so he's not so interesting to look at. Kuso, when's school going to end!?

Finally, Netto's curious glance landed upon the new girl, who had just recently enrolled at Akihara Elementary. She had long, fire red hair, and interesting eyes. One was a sky blue, while the other was a chestnut brown. 

__

Are they naturally like that? Or are they colored contacts? ..Oh well. What's her name? Dierdre?

Dierdre sat in her seat, and kept looking at the clock mounted high on the wall every now and then. There were only a few more minutes to go.. Shifting her dual-colored eyes to the chalkboard, she winced slightly as the teacher struck the chalk against the board, making a high-pitched screeching sound, one that deafened the ears. _Three minutes... _and she was back to looking at the board. Time went by so slowly whenever she did this, and she let out a sigh, letting her fingers trail up to brush the fiery locks from her light tanned skin. Back to the clock. _Just two minutes now..._

Suddenly, the watch on Enzan's wrist beeped; that was the fifteen-second warning. As if snapping out of a trance, the boy silently began packing his notes and his bag.

Five... four.. three.. two... one- Bing Bong Bing Bong! Dierdre was already up and was the first one out the door, leaving it wide open.

"Yatta! School's over!" yelled an overjoyed Netto, which earned him a stern glare from the teacher. "Ack, gomen, Mariko-sensei!" He laughed nervously at his teacher and rubbed the back of his head.

"Oi, Netto-kun..." sighed the navi, clearly embarrassed by his operator. "You're going to do your homework first, right?" he asked, though he did not know why. He already knew the answer.

"Homework? Already? It's too early, Rockman! We need to have some fun," he chuckled proudly at his navi as he packed up his things.

"Yare, yare," Rockman sighed. He knew his operator too well. Netto flipped his friend a peace sign and a wink before he began to head for the door with his heavy winter coat on.

"Baka," Enzan muttered towards the cheerful twit, to which his navi nodded solemnly. Blues' head perked up as he was automatically notified that Enzan received something via the Net.

"Enzan-sama, you have mail from the Center."

"What's it about?" asked Enzan as he gave Blues a quizzical glance.

"It is a notice regarding virus activity, centering around the Yumland and Electopian Squares," responded Blues stoically in his usual low, yet polite voice.

"Well, it looks like we have to check it out later, ne?" said Enzan with a small smirk.

"Hai."

As everyone was just about to leave, the red-haired girl had already arrived outside. She let out a cold breath, tightening the blue scarf around her neck, and started to walk along the sidewalk back home. Her eyes were downcast, not bothering to look around at her fairly new surroundings. 

__

This place is so boring...

She sighed and hugged herself with her arms, silently wishing she had her PET with her; she'd at least have someone to talk to then.

---

"So what is it that you want to do, Netto-kun?" asked the blue navi within the portable computer.

"Well... I haven't actually thought of that yet. But, something'll come up!" Netto beamed at the PET before he went out the school's doors. Goosebumps appeared on his skin as he found it was quite nippy outside. "Brr..." he mumbled as he tightened his coat around himself. 

As the boy stood there warming himself up, Enzan brushed by him in a hurry to get home and to do some virus busting. He was eager to figure out what was going on in the Net as he took being an Official Net Battler very seriously. He would not tolerate any virus wrecking havoc in the Internet.

Netto raised an eyebrow when he felt the older teen go by him, and tightened the light blue bandana tied onto his forehead. "I wonder what he's up to?"

"I don't know but... if you stay here any longer, you're going to catch a cold! The wind chill is negative five degrees. You should get back home soon.."

At that, a cold wind blew against Netto, causing him to chatter. "Aiyaaa!" He jogged in place and finally began running home.

In the meanwhile, Enzan instinctively searched the streets for the new girl, who had come into town just a while ago, and he immediately regarded her with suspicion, as he did with all new kids. Who knew who all the cyber-crooks were these days? "Burusu, has anymore information been given about what's going on in those squares?"

"Iie, Enzan-sama."

He nodded slightly in acknowledgement and continued on his way, keeping a look-out for anyone suspicious. He kept up a brisk walk with a hand in his pocket, and his crimson PET clipped to his belt, when he suddenly caught a shock of red hair out of the corner of his eye. _That must be her.... _He was about to follow her, when he heard a startled cry. 

"Eeeek!!"

_________

Alright, some background info is needed here. Net Navi EXE is an AIM roleplay that my friends made up a while ago, and we have been roleplaying ever since. I just felt inspired to change our sessions into story mode, and hopefully, it'll turn out okay. Yes, there will be shounen-ai in this and yes, it'll pick up once we get out of the first session (this is basically half-way through our first play) and I promise I'll get better at translating our posts into a story.

In case you're wondering, Rockman and Netto were played by me, Blues and Enzan was played by my friend, Allie, and Dierdre was played by my other friend, Katie. ^_^

Comments and blah blah blah are always welcomed!


End file.
